Pierrot NO V
by wolfy odonell
Summary: precuela de " the last blaster" Lucas un niño con amnesia es lacayo de organizacion criminal, el es un payaso que se encarga de "castigar a los niños malos" o ese titulo se le ha sido asignado, ¿pero cual es la realidad que esconde este personaje?, ¿como es que un niño esta metido en todo esto?... descubran la historia de el pierrot numero 5


Bueno empezando a hacer este serie de minifcs a los cuales les daré una estrecha relación, esta es un secuela o al menos estará relacionada con the last blaster, mi mini fic de star fox, asi que se podría decir que es un tipo de cross over, pero como no lo es del todo decidí omitir ponerlo como tal

* * *

**PIERROT NO.V**

Hace tiempo que vivo solo, no recuerdo la mayoría de mi pasado, pero eso no es problema, ahora que tengo a mi nuevo jefe , el señor adross, me ha enseñado lo que es tener una familia, y solo tengo que cumplir sus órdenes, mas debo tener cuidado, porque en un mundo hundido en la oscuridad , no se quien pueda ser la próxima víctima,

-yo castigare a los niños malos… es mi deber como pierrot

Estoy detrás de un gran edificio, mi misión es acabar con un tipo gordo que ha traicionado a mi adorado jefe, el señor adross, me ha enseñado, que el mundo esta plagado de errores… a mi me llama pierrot número cinco, y voy a bailar esta noche. De pronto veo que mi objetivo entra auna especie de bar.

Saliendo de mi escondite, con un atuendo de payaso, empiezo a distraer a la gente a mi alrededor, y hacerle pensar al tipo que sigo, que no soy ninguna amenaza, después de todo aun soy un niño, nadie me vería como tal, empiezo a dar marometas y malabarear un par de pelotas, mientras los habitantes me aplauden y ríen a mi alrededor, todo sigue así por algunas horas hasta ya bastante entrada la noche, todos se retiran y yo agradezco sus aplausos, justo en ese momento mi objetivo sale bastante ebrio del bar, parece mareado, me le acerco, a pedirle una moneda sonriente, yo solo soy un chico tonto con la cara pintada de blanco. El me ignora pero no es de importancia, veo que la calle está sola, es bastante noche, saque sigilosamente mi cuchillo y lo clave en su espalda para perforar sus pulmones por detrás y evitar asi que grito alguno saliera de su apestosa boca, solo mate al idiota cerdo fornido, y cumplí con mi misión.

Yo camino como si nada , para después correr correr alegremente, sonreía y reía de felicidad, de seguro adross, me premiaría por mi excelente trabajo, jajja hoy fue un dia maravilloso, me la pase súper haciendo mi espectáculo en la calle, aunque no tuve tanta audiencia como desearía, claro que mi espectáculo tampoco es para mi disfrute del todo.

-en fin…

De mi bolsillo saco una pequeña flauta, no se como la obtuve pero ha estado conmigo desde que perdí la memoria, tome la flauta y comencé a tocarla en la tranquilidad de la noche, para cambiar esa oscuridad que tanto me desagrada a un bello carmesí, al tocarla siento como si aquella jaula mágica que me encierra, se abriera y liberara una gran bestia, que salta salvajemente por los aros de fuego, pero solo deambulo por la calle.

no tengo mucho que decir al ser una persona sin pasado, no se que podría, lo unico que se es que esto ya salvo con el señor adross y el se a portado como un padre.. asi que deb ocorresponderle el favor acatando sus ordenes al pie dela letra. no quiere decir que no me de curiosidaad saver que fue de mi, pero prefiero no cuestionarlo.

Les explicare lo que se, soy parte de una organización criminal o mafia, no tengo pasado, o no recuerdo parte de mi vida, solo se que esto yaqui para obedecer a mi jefe adross a quien llamamos número 1, yo soy 5, pero suelen llamarme pierrot por aquí, hace poco tenía una amiga que hice dentro de ahí, era un ser muy dulce, siempre con una sonrisa amable una princesa de rubia cabellera y siempre portando un gran vestido rosado ,se decía llamar, ella era número 3, pero hasta hace poco supe de su retiro, hay dos que aún no conozco, al parecer es el 2 solo sé que es un príncipe de azul cabellera, y el 4 está apegado hacia el 2, por lo tanto tampoco lo conozco, pero dicen que blande una gran espada además de ser un gran mercenario, nuestra organización se rige por números aun no entiendo el porqué, pero mi deber no es cuestionar.

Al llegar a mi hogar temporal, me reciben el señor adross con una miembro que es muy reciente en nuestra organización, le dicen la maga y su número es el 7, ella es de pelo castaño y siempre lleva un vestido largo de color blanquecino, me dijeron el próximo ataque el cual sería alguno de nuestros miembros por traición, yo solo sonreí sería una excelente idea, me emocionaba saber que esto sería aún más difícil que mi misión anterior, al terminar lo dicho el número 1 se retiró dejándome a solas con la maga número 7, la cual se acercó a mí con sus dulces pero sombríos ojos, ella trato de pedirme que escapara de ahí para siempre junto a ella, yo acepte, claro que todo era mentira, le soy fiel a adross en mi totalidad, poco después de nuestra conversación ella se fue,

Al día siguiente fui con el señor número 1, y le conté que había una traidora entre nosotros, pero a la mañana del día siguiente la maga número 7 se había esfumado. Pero valió la pena, adross se sentía orgulloso de mi lealtad, y me acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, era tan cariñoso conmigo, su mano estaba casi en…

Ha llegado el día de cumplir mi misión asignada, la última vez que estuve con la maga numero 7, mi presa yo esperaba justo en el callejón, era una noche oscura, estaba afuera de las instalaciones de la academia del sistema lilyat… yo solo sonreí pero sin darme cuenta de nada, solo escuche un sonido de ruptura y… todo cambio de negro a carmesí… me duele mucho el pecho… pierrot no quiere morir, yo no me quiero morir…. Y de pie sin hacer ruido frente a mi estaba… el disparador numero 8 o el lobo…

Esta noche el inquieto pierrot… estaba cansado así que decidió dormir… solo pensaba "¿Qué fue de mi pasado?, tuve alguna vez una vida feliz?, ¿hice bien? Fue una corta vida y solo recuerdo un poco sobre ella…" en mi lucido sueño logre divisar a mi madre, mi verdadera madre! Aquella mujer de vestido rojo y larga cabellera castaña. Recordé todo mi hogar, mi hermano Claus, mi padre.. kumatora… a Ness…. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo termine asi?" antes de terminar de morir… escuche esa voz de la maga numero 7

-¿no te había dicho yo, que huyeras conmigo?... te explicare que paso ya no eras útil para adross lucas el te lavo el cerebro hace ya bastante tiempo solo para usarte, cuando ya no fuiste útil… hizo un plan para asesinarte… y asi eliminar a un estorbo mas, aprovechándose de tu estúpida lealtad niño tonto

Ella solo rió perversamente, yo di mi último respiro y mi madre y mi hermano vinieron por mi abrazándome y perdonando todos mis pecados… llore, los extrañe he hice mal.. pero al fin todo había terminado para pierrot numero 5…

* * *

Bueno para los que no me entendieron ni un carajo les hare un pequeño resumen hare una miniserie de once shots relacionados, explicare este, adross o numero 1 (el villano de star fox) tiene una organización criminal en la cual tiene varios lacayos como vimos , el 1 es el, el 2 es marth, el 3 era peach, el 4 ike, el 5 el ya fallecido lucas, la maga numero 7 interpretada x zelda y el disparador numero 8 wolf O´donell (EL PROTAGONISTA DE THE LAST BLASTER) cual es el objetivo de esta mafia liderada por el? , lo veremos mas tarde , mi siguiente historia será la de peach o la princesa número 3, será la pre-cuela de esta, como PIERROT NUMERO V fue de the last blaster, HASTA LA PROXIMA CHICOS , POR CIERTO PIERROT= A PAYASO, esto esta medio confuso asi que cualquier duda me la hacen saber, es como escribir una historia al revés jajajajajja


End file.
